Mario/russgamemaster
Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to change size and gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his twin brother, Luigi. Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Passives Quartermaster - may use a random item after attacking. Mushroom - randomly gives Mushrooms to allies. This restores health and stamina, granting Rising Up and Well Fed. Attacks Level 1 - Fireball *Ranged Fire Explosion *One Enemy *(special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets *(enemy) Burning - takes fire damage each turn. Defense reduced. *(enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Level 2 - Cape Slash *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(self) Cape guard - protects allies from single-target and area ranged attacks. Deflects these attacks, damaging the attacker and turning any debuffs on him. *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks Level 6 - Super Mario 64 Combo *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *3 hits *(special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. *(enemy) Remove Buffs Level 9 - Mario Tornado *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *6 hits *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter attack Alt 1: Ice Mario Blaster / Scrapper Ice flower - Ice Ball replaces Fireball. This causes Frozen and Extinguished, and has Coldsnap. Cold pressure greatly reduces damage from Bleeding and Burning. Immune to Ice debuffs. Heals from Ice attacks. Alt 2: Metal Mario Bruiser / Scrapper Organic Steel - immune to Bleeding, Burning, and Chilled. Very high crit resistance. Alt 3: Cat Mario Scrapper / Infiltrator Cat's claws - Super Mario 64 Combo and Mario Tornado become Slashing attacks and cause Bleeding. Mario Tornado also causes Tenderized. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big in Japan Bloodlust (Alt 3) Bodies in Motion Dr. Fully Armed Hammer Time Hot Stuff Mario Bros (Luigi) Smashers Seven Stars Tossers Untouchable (Vanish Cap) Whip it Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Scrappers